Cuidados especiais
by Eloise Delacour
Summary: Parece que Harry não está legal. Sirius quer mostrar que pode cuidar muito bem dele. Slash. Ship: Sirius Black e Harry Potter. Contém crossdressing.


Fic: Cuidados especiais

Autora: Helo Foxy

Par: Sirius/Harry

Classificação: NC-17

Avisos: Contém crossdressing, rimming e outras coisas gostosas assim )

Disclaimer: Eu juro solenemente que não ganho nada com isso.

Notas: Esta fic responde ao Desafio de Carnaval da Potter Slash fics e foi escrita a pedido da Ivi.

**Cuidados Especiais**

Amúsica alta de uma banda de rock muggle dos anos 70 vazava pelos cantos da porta do quarto de Sirius.

Harry bem que bateu na porta, mas, como não houve resposta, ele resolveu abrir, com cuidado.

O olho de Harry que espiou pela fresta se arregalou.

Dentro do quarto, sem perceber que era observado, Sirius estava quase nu, exceto por uma calcinha ridiculamente pequena e a meia de seda que ele estava, naquele exato momento, deslizando pela perna acima. Sirius cantarolava a música e parecia estar curtindo imensamente o que fazia.

Harry teve náuseas, mas não podia ser nojo o que estava sentindo. Não, porque, afinal, o que significava aquela ereção no meio de suas pernas?

Confuso demais, Harry fugiu.

Na cozinha, estavam Remus e Tonks, melhores amigos de Sirius e visita constante na casa que Harry e Sirius dividiam, e Molly Weasley, que sempre dava uma passada por lá para ver se Harry estava sadio, alimentando-se bem ou qualquer outra preocupação que ela arranjasse.

Quando Harry apareceu à porta, os três paralisaram e o examinaram de cima a baixo. Molly foi a primeira a falar:

- Oh, Harry, querido, o que houve? Você está tão pálido!

- Cara, você está esquisitão! – exclamou Tonks.

- E veja só – Molly continuou, pressionando as palmas das mãos sobre o rosto de Harry -, está ardendo em febre!

- Deixe-me ver. – Tonks tocou a testa de Harry. Depois, mediu seu pulso. – Caramba, Harry, você está todo descompensado.

- Eu não sei o que você tem, Harry, mas acho bom você repousar – Molly tentou convence-lo.

- Não, eu não tenho nada. Vocês estão exagerando.

Molly o repreendeu com um olhar.

- É sério, eu estou bem!

Harry já estava ficando nervoso com aquilo. Foi quando Remus colocou:

- Acho que elas têm razão, Harry. Por que não vai deitar um pouco? E eu vou conversar com Sirius, dizer que ele precisa cuidar melhor de você.

Remus era o único que sabia da real natureza da relação entre Sirius e Harry. Que não era apenas amor entre padrinho e afilhado. Os dois moravam juntos desde que Harry derrotara Voldemort, mas tinham quartos separados, para não causar suspeitas. À noite, porém, eles sempre estavam juntos, fosse na cama de um ou de outro.

Não querendo mais que enchessem seu saco, Harry decidiu ouvir Remus. Ele foi para o quarto, se acomodou em sua cama e começou a ler um livro, para se distrair.

Cerca de quarenta páginas mais tarde, Harry ouviu batidas na porta. Mandou entrar.

A cabeça de Sirius apareceu na fresta da porta e ele perguntou:

- Tem alguém dodói aí?

O rosto de Sirius estava diferente, Harry observou. _Meu Deus, ele está usando maquiagem_. Foi esta constatação que fez Harry ficar olhando com cara de bobo para Sirius, impedido de dizer qualquer coisa.

- É, parece que o caso é grave – disse Sirius, adentrando o quarto.

Sirius estava vestido com uma espécie de jaleco branco, mas era ajustado e tinha uma faixa marcando a cintura, o que lhe dava a aparência de um vestidinho curto. Logo abaixo da barra do jaleco, podia-se ver uma faixa de renda vermelha, contornando as coxas de Sirius. A renda era o detalhe das meias de seda vermelhas que realçavam o contorno das pernas esguias de Sirius, que pareciam ainda mais definidas graças aos sapatos de salto alto que ele usava.

Ele se aproximou, sentou na beirada da cama e começou a abrir os botões da camisa do garoto. Harry arrepiou ao sentir os dedos de Sirius tocarem seu peito desnudo. Então, Sirius pegou o estetoscópio que estava pendurado em seu pescoço e se pôs a escutar os pulmões e o coração. Enquanto isso, Harry observava com atenção o rosto de Sirius: os lábios cheios e muito vermelhos, as bochechas róseas, os olhos contornados de preto com um leve brilho nos cantos, os cabelos presos num coque.

Terminando de "examina-lo", Sirius disse:

- Sr. Potter, você precisa de cuidados especiais.

Dito isso, Sirius se levantou e desamarrou a faixa em volta de sua cintura. Em seguida, passou a abrir o jaleco, botão por botão, sem pressa.

Quando Sirius se desfez do jaleco, jogando-o longe, Harry pôde vê-la. _Ela._ A minúscula calcinha vermelha, que agora mal cobria a ereção de Sirius. Harry sentiu sua respiração falhar novamente, como tinha acontecido mais cedo no mesmo dia.

Sirius soltou o coque e as longas madeixas negras caíram sobre seus ombros. Ele se virou de costas para Harry. O menino pôde ver bem de perto o insignificante pedaço de tecido vermelho translúcido que se encontrava enfiado entre as nádegas de Sirius, que as empinou, fazendo-as ficar muito próximas do rosto de Harry.

Harry lambeu os lábios, respirou fundo, esticou as mãos e, segurando nas laterais, puxou a calcinha de Sirius para baixo.

Apenas de meias e sapatos, Sirius subiu na cama, posicionando-se de quatro na frente de Harry, de traseiro virado para ele. Quaisquer que fossem as resistências ou dúvidas que Harry ainda tivesse, elas desapareceram assim que suas mãos tocaram as coxas de Sirius, tão macias, cobertas pelo par de meias que terminavam em delicadas faixas de renda. _O toque da renda sob os dedos de Harry._

Com os dedos presos na faixa de renda, Harry beijou o pedaço de pele nua e lisa da parte mais alta das coxas de Sirius. Beijou suas nádegas com delicadeza. O mero roçar de lábios, então, foi substituído por língua e dentes.

Harry desejava provar tudo o que lhe era oferecido naquele momento, tão fácil e óbvio, bem na frente de seu nariz. E foi esse mesmo nariz que Harry afundou entre as nádegas de Sirius e, logo em seguida, separando-as com as mãos, Harry esticou a língua até tocar a entradinha. O gemido de Sirius encorajou Harry a continuar a carícia, agora com mais avidez, decidido a arrancar mais daqueles sons tão excitantes que saíam de sua boca.

Quando parou, Harry ouviu a voz ofegante de Sirius:

- Por favor, Harry. Eu quero mais. Eu quero você todo.

Harry, então, pegou o tubo de lubrificante no criado-mudo e se posicionou de joelhos atrás de Sirius. Harry cobriu o próprio pênis com o lubrificante e depois preparou Sirius. Com uma única estocada, Harry o penetrou até o fundo. Segurando firme nos quadris de Sirius, Harry começou a se mover dentro dele.

Era tão apertado, tão quente, e Sirius gemia de um jeito que fazia Harry perder o controle. Ele aumentou o ritmo, uma mão ainda segurando forte no quadril de Sirius, unhas rasgando a pele fina, e a outra mão puxando seus cabelos.

Harry ouvia Sirius gritar seu nome. Era maravilhoso ver seu homem assim, totalmente entregue ao prazer que Harry lhe dava. Harry soltou os cabelos de Sirius e levou a mão até o pênis, que ele bombeou até ver Sirius arquejar e senti-lo gozar em sua mão.

Algumas estocadas a mais e foi a vez de Harry ser atingido por um orgasmo poderoso. Suas pernas viraram gelatina e ele teve que se debruçar sobre Sirius, afundando o rosto naqueles cabelos perfumados, suas mãos mais uma vez acariciando as coxas cobertas pelas meias.

Harry se jogou na cama, ainda ofegante, porém sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Sirius, que também exibia em sorriso satisfeito, rolou sobre ele, afastou os cabelos grudados na testa suada e a beijou, marcando-a com batom. Depois, capturou os lábios de Harry num beijo demorado.

Os braços de Sirius eram tão aconchegantes que Harry poderia ficar lá, entres eles, para sempre. Infelizmente, não demorou muito até que Sirius se levantou e se vestiu. Ele afofou os travesseiros da cama de Harry, fez o garoto recostar a cabeça sobre eles e puxou as cobertas sobre seu corpo nu.

Antes de sair, Sirius conjurou um pequeno sino e o entregou a Harry, dizendo:

- Toque isto se precisar da sua enfermeira.

Mal havia chegado ao fim do corredor, Sirius ouviu o sininho tocar.


End file.
